Ben
Ben is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is a member of Team Anubias. He battles with the Pyrus attribute and his Guardian Bakugan was Pyrus Bolcanon, which was given to him by Anubias. His newest Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Ziperator. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he fights against Dan and loses. He is also revealed to be part of Team Anubias. He used Pyrus Bolcanon and Darkus Horridian. In ''Mechtogan Mayhem'', he watched the battle between Jack and Marucho and later on Anubias and Sellon with Zenthon. In Agony of Defeat, he battled with Robin against Zenthon, but lost. In A Royale Pain, Bolcanon appears as a participant in a Battle Royale, so it was assumed that Ben would use him. But Robin used him instead. In Mind Search, Ben participated in the Capture the Flag challenge with Horridian. He tried to attack the Brawlers but was ultimately defeated. In True Colors, he is horrified because Anubias show his true form, knowing that Anubias is working for Mag Mel, Ben is really upset because of his leader's treachery. In Behind the Mask, Ben, along with Jack and Robin, used thier Ziperators to help Noah battle Chaos Bakugan. Robin with the rest of Team Anubias then help defend Dan and Drago. Bakugan * Pyrus Bolcanon (former Guardian Bakugan - Given to by Anubias in episode 1) * Darkus Horridian (Borrowed from Anubias in episode 1 and 12) * Gold Aeroblaze (BakuNano) (Borrowed from Anubias in episode 12) * Pyrus Ziperator (New Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *He appears to be a very aggressive brawler. *Ben is one of the few anime characters who battles with a Bakugan that is different from what he wears. Bolcanon and Ziperator are Pyrus Bakugans but Ben's clothing is similar to a Subterra Brawler. *He resembles Bryan Kuznetsov from Beyblade. *For some reason, Ben rarely uses Bolcanon, since Robin has used him more. Ben only used Bolcanon in episode 1, episode 6 and episode 15, while Robin used him in episode 10, episode 12 and episode 14. Then again, it may be since Ben hasn't battled often and in episode 12 he used Horridian instead. *He looks and sounds a bit like Sid Arkale from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0020.jpg|Ben Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0078.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0056.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0027.jpg|Ben activating a Gate Card Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0026.jpg|Ben and Anubias Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0054.jpg|Members of Team Anubias- Ben (Middle) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0083.jpg|Ben activating Deadly Nightmare Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0003.jpg|Ben and Robin Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0049.jpg Team anubias wide eyed.png Ben_ability.png|Ben activating an ability vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.13.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.00.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.33.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.38.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.40.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.54.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 4.05.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 4.12.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 4.15.04 PM.png Combat14.PNG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 9.43.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.35.53 PM.JPG|Ben on Ziperator Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Anubias Category:Pyrus Users Category:Humans